Fire in the Water
by ThaliaDaphneJackson12
Summary: Love's the sweetest feeling Openly believing No matter what we find there Come back in through the eyes there Sole and born creation The lion's in the house Flowers are up in the air Crashing against the dark Ah, ahhah ah… Fire in the water Is the body of our love Nobody should see this The freeness of the light Ah, ahhah ah…Fire in the water Is the body of our love.


**Author's Note: Alright my delightful and faithful readers, I have been meaning to post this story months ago. I was on YouTube (of course), so I was looking at Stony videos, and it made me realize, holy shit, Steve and Thalia are both broken! This would be an awesome pairing! So here it is. Oh btw, I have a contest. I'm sure all you kiddies have a YouTube account. So who ever can make the best trailer for any one of my stories will get their very own OC in any one of my stories of their choice. So my YouTube name is thaliadaphnejackson1. So, good luck and remember, have fun! PS: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Avengers. Song of the Chapter : E.T by Alex Goot.**

I

Rain

(Thalia)

Of course, the day I get dismissed from the Hunt, Aphrodite just has to be there.

She's grinning, but of course, it's her fault. She had a vision where I would meet a blonde man and fall madly in love with him.

Again, she's crazy. But, no, no one wants to listen to Thalia fucking Grace.

Artemis looks like she knows something I don't. But, then again, she does.

I pull my silver circlet from my head and hand it to Artemis.

She frowns and she whispers, "You'll still have my blessing."

She hands me a backpack, and I know it has all of my false things, such as my ID card, my driver's license, my High School Diploma, a cell phone (made by Hermes), a laptop (again, made by Hermes), and some other stuff.

Artemis announces, "Thalia Marie Grace, you appear 15 now, but by the end of this week, you will appear the age you would be if you had not joined the hunt. You will continue to have my blessing and you will gain the knowledge you would have if you had continued your education.

She pauses, "Aphrodite, you better be right about this. You're making me lose one of my best Lieutenants."

Aphrodite grins brighter, "I am."

Artemis rolls her eyes.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." I say.

She nods. "We will meet again."

I nod.

I walk off. That was two hours ago.

I finally reach New York. It had just gone through repairs from the Battle with Loki.

I walk through Central Park, and I hear a loud roar.

Aw shit. Really?

I turn on my heel, my black hair flipping behind me. I see a flash of green and brown.

I activate Aegis, and pull out my spear, and the monster or should I say monsters, came out.

It was the Hydra and the Minotaur.

I curse, "Hey, beef head! I thought my cousin sent you back to Hell?"

He roars.

"No? Then I will." I say.

I charge and he charges and I spear vault on to a tree and land on his back. I drive my spear into his back and call on a bolt of lightning. It comes from my hands and flows into my spear, electrocuting him.

He explodes into gold dust.

The Hydra roars in anger.

It stomps and it feels like an earthquake.

Because, I called down lightning, it began to rain.

My hair falls into my face, the rain washing the gel out. My eyeliner begins to run.

I see a blonde haired man, and he drops some kind of book. He points to my shield, and I yell, "What?"

"Your shield!"

I toss him Aegis and I charge at the Hydra. It spews poison and I do a back flip to dodge it.

The man yells, "Hey ugly! Pick on someone your own size!" He bashes the Hydra in the face and I admire the man for his bravery.

One of the Hydra heads hit me and I fly into the air, and my back hits a tree.

The man becomes enraged at this and tosses Aegis, cutting all the heads off cleanly.

I call down lightning and the stumps catch fire and the Hydra explodes into gold dust.

The man runs over to me and hands me my shield. I turn it back into my little charm bracelet. I slip it on my wrist.

I look at the man; his blonde hair was undisturbed even throughout the battle. His sky blue eyes sparkle brightly and he was very tall. He was quite good-looking and reminded me a lot of Luke.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I snap. I look down out myself; I have cuts and burns from the Hydra's fire, and bruises from hitting the tree.

_What are you, the world's most irritating man?_ I think. I couldn't say that, this man had saved my life.

(Steve)

I looked down at her, she was gripping her arm, and she appeared to be fighting off pain, but losing horribly.

Her beautiful, charming, freckled face was marred by running eyeliner, but it just drew even more attention to her electric blue eyes. They looked like the lightning bolts that had crackled in the sky.

"Miss, I can't let you go like this, you're injured. We should take you to a hospital."

"No hospital." I say. "And there is no _we. I _can take care of myself." She snapped. She had to be around 20, 21, but she had an appearance, an aura, of maturity.

I stood firmly, "I can't just leave you here. Is there anywhere I could take you?"

"No." She says. "Now, leave me be."

"Well, let me take you back to my apartment, I know medical aid. Let me take care of it, and I will never bother you again."

"Promise?" She said, raising a brow, and it was almost childlike.

"I swear."

(Thalia)

I looked around his tiny apartment, it was empty. He had an old-fashioned projector, a computer, and the basic stuff people needed to live. He had no photos and he had stacks of newspapers by the door.

The man, his name was Steve Rodgers, was trustworthy. He had seen perfectly through the mist, and he fought like no monster possibly could. He had to be a mortal who was able to see through the mist.

Steve, walked to get his medical kit. He came back a few minutes later.

"What was that thing?" He asked, as he kneeled in front of her.

"A Hydra. You cut off one head-"

"Two grow back." Steve finished. "It's from Greek Mythology. Oh, this will hurt a bit." He said as he pulled out an anti-septic wipe.

He tried to wipe it as gently as possible. The sting from the wipe caused Thalia to grit her teeth. He had already cleaned and dressed the cuts and iced the bruises.

"I never caught your name, miss." He said as he threw the wipe away and pulled out some burn cream. He rubbed the balm onto the wound.

"You learn a creature from mythology is real, and all you care about is my name?" She chuckles softly. "It's Thalia."

"No last name?"

"Not one that matters."

He dressed the burn, "How were you able to control the storm? Are you some kind of creature?"

She couldn't lie to him and she had tried to manipulate the mist already. He seemed like the kind of man who could sense a lie.

"Greek Mythology isn't just a myth. It's real. The gods, titans, monster, heroes, are all real." She said. "I'm the daughter of Zeus."

He looks like he is thinking, and he says, "I can't say I'm surprised."

"Most people think I'm crazy or lying."

"Trust me, I've seen a fair amount of things in my life." He smiled at her. "Your arm will be fine. You're free to leave, just watch for infection."

"Thank you." She said.

Thalia's stomach growled loudly.

Steve chuckled. "Why don't we get something to eat? You could tell me more about Greek Mythology."

She touched the mattered clump of eyeliner. "I'm fine."

He looked at her, "The bathroom's down to the right. Take as long as you need."

"Thank you."

She jogged to the bathroom, and digged in her bag. She pulled out her hair brush and smoothed out her hair. She wiped her eyeliner off. She pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt. She put them on and applied a fresh layer of eyeliner.

"Are you sure I can't get you something to eat?" He questioned, raising a brow. He reminded her of Luke. It made her heart skip a couple of beats. She had to remind herself that Luke was gone.

"Alright, since I know there's no shaking you. It has to be meaty. I'm kind of a hamburger addict."

He smiled.


End file.
